Talk:Harry Tribeca
Name romanization? Harry or Hallie? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :It's Hallie in Innocent TCG. Although Innocent sometimes has contradiction with anime/manga canon, since there's no reference for her name, I think we can adopt Hallie. -Hades (talk) 04:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :: OK, I'll rename the article... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) We should leave it as Harry Tribeca since the subtitles in Vivid anime and ViVid Strike! are that way....--Vulture Droid (talk) 23:15, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :As there is still no primary-continuity canon and "Harry" has also been used in INNOCENT, it appears to be good to do what you suggested. May you provide any image of the subtitles for the DVD/BRD so I can edit-process the article by relying on that link reference? Thanks. --Hades (talk) 04:35, February 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Here is the pic: File:Harry_sub.png--Vulture Droid (talk) 22:01, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Is that from the official subtitles, or from a fansub? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:59, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think that was the original and if you listen to the announcers voice, he said Harry Tribeca and not Hallie Tribeca. Personally, I think the Harry Tribeca sounds better and I don't remember the Hallie ever coming in. The episodes of are from the DVD original so it Harry Tribeca and you or K.Hayes should change it or I'll change it myself.--Vulture Droid (talk) 14:05, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::In fact, the Japanese pronunciation for "R" is (commonly known to be) like the IPA "L", hence what we hear from the anime's cast is more close to Hallie instead of Harry. Your viewpoint above does not stand, and it is also not about what you personally think. We just have to make sure the official DVD/BRD English subtitles are really showing "Harry", in order to support the change. May be you can check or provide the link/source of the image above to confirm it is the official sub. --Hades (talk) 18:58, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Frankly speaking, the image above does not look like captured from a HD BD/DVD with 1280 or 1920 pixels. Another better method is to wait for the booklet for VVS BD/DVD Vol.2 or 3. The character's English names are provided, like Jill's case in Vol.1. --Hades (talk) 02:51, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Changing it to Harry since the official ViVid Strike! website said that. Link to source: Harry Tribeca :::::::Hello? Where do you see any English in the website? Please stop making edits and moves without proper source. --Hades (talk) 19:20, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Use google translate.--Vulture Droid (talk) 19:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Are you serious? Please do not insult our intelligence. We rely on canonical sources but not translation engine. We cite references for wiki. I suggest you to stop editing for anything based on Google translate. --Hades (talk) 19:27, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Google translate? What the...... How does a translation engine is a official sources of the name, the translation engine are only useful for episode/chapter title but not the character name itself, and K.Hayes is right that we need a official sources from the official website to comfirmed about the names and not with wild guess or opinions. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 02:18, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::I also did not find any English spellings on the page linked above, so the source provided by Vulture Droid does not actually support his claim, and translations by Google are just as irrelevant to the official Nanoha canon as fansubs are. While female characters with masculine names are nothing new to this franchise, "Hallie" seems to be a bit more common transliteration of her name, so I will revert the rename until a new official English spelling is confirmed. Please refrain from rename-warring henceforth. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:43, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::As you wish,--Vulture Droid (talk) 13:53, March 16, 2017 (UTC) History-checking and research done for renaming. Please refer to Name section for details. The amendment was alongside "Victor->Victoria", no more cards with Victor and Hallie now. --Hades (talk) 18:09, March 18, 2017 (UTC)